Heliotrope and Agrimony
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: One night long after the war against the Fell Dragon is over, Robin admits to Lucina that he still feels guilty about not taking care of Grima himself. But Lucina knows about dealing with self doubt and helps him through it. Fluff-based oneshot.


**Heliotrope and Agrimony**

**This one shot of 'not-to-be-taken-seriously' fluff came together after i read the following line: "You saved our future—no small feat. We will use it to find a permanent solution for the fell dragon. And we shall do so together." and realized it was an interesting basis for a short story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin looked at the growing collection of papers on his desk and sighed about how much he had written. He was in the process of writing about his adventures with Chrom and the Shepherds. Despite how eager he was at the start, the amount of writing and editing involved was starting to overwhelm him. But it needed to be completed. Robin knew that in the future someone would eventually learn of his heritage and use his descendents to revive the Fell Dragon once more.

He looked to the purple mark on his right hand, the six eyes of Grima staring back at him accusingly. Chrom had insisted that Robin had made the right choice, and that his life was far too precious to be thrown away. But part of him could not let the issue go.

As he was reaching over for his cup of tea, he heard a knock at the doorway. He turned around and saw his wife Lucina standing there, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"Good evening, my dear." Lucina said. "How goes the writing of your adventures?"

"It's going well, but I think I'm going to need an assistant to help me." Robin said with an exhausted sigh. "There's so much to write-up that it's making me feel depressed."

"But that's not the full reason why you are feeling down, is it?" Lucina asked.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked with a slight frown.

"Dark clouds have hung over your head ever since we returned from the war." Lucina replied, concern showing on her face. "And those clouds do not want to go away…Have you been questioning your decision to let Father seal Grima away and that you should have sacrificed yourself instead?"

"You are right." Robin answered his voice full of regret. "Everyone keeps telling me that I made the right decision, but guilt keeps eating at me. I can't help but feel that I should have done more…" Lucina smiled in sympathy as she walked over and put a comforting arm around Robin.

"If it is bothering you that much why don't we go for a walk, dear?" Lucina suggested. "I think that some fresh air would help you clear your mind."

Robin reluctantly agreed, got out of his chair and let Lucina lead him by the hand through the palace. They eventually ended up in the courtyard gardens. Flowers from all four corners of the world grew here and every one of them was pristine and vibrant. Lucina approached one set of flowers and took in a deep breath, savoring the smell. Robin noted with a laugh that they were the same flowers that he had given Lucina the day he told her that he loved her. She must have convinced Chrom to have them grown there. She then walked up to Robin, took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Robin, I know exactly how you are feeling now." Lucina said. "I was once plagued with guilt about Emmeryn's death. For a long time I obsessed over my actions. I replayed what I did over and over, and wondered if there was anything I could have done to guarantee her survival. The self-doubt and guilt I felt would have destroyed me but for two reasons."

"What are those reasons?" Robin asked curiously.

"First, by fighting beside Father and the Shepherds I realized that working to save our future was more important than regretting the past. Second, the most wonderful man I know showed me that no matter how hard the struggle was I didn't have to do it alone." Robin took a breath of relief as her words sunk in.

"I guess I should have talked to you about this sooner." Robin admitted with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry." Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin and brought his face against hers.

"It's alright, my dear. What is important is that you opened up about what was bothering you." Lucina whispered. "I also have an idea about what we can do. Why don't we take Morgan with us and seek out a way to stop Grima forever?"

"I like this idea, but if we do go on this journey it could be a long time before we come back home again." Robin said slowly. "Would you be OK with this?"

"I would gladly do this for your sake Robin." Lucina said in assurance. "You have given me a future full of love and hope. And I want to make that future as bright as possible for us."

"You are so good to me Lucina." Robin said happily as he tightened his embrace. "You make me feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth!"

"And I am so very grateful that you love me with everything you have to give." Lucina answered, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "I promise you, we will find a permanent solution to the Fell Dragon. And we shall do so… _together._"

And Robin kissed Lucina tenderly, thanking Naga with all his heart for bringing her across time and into his life.


End file.
